1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a locking system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric devices (electronic devices) typically have an interlock mechanism that releases locking by using a specific part. For example, hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles (EV), and other electrically driven vehicles have, as a power source for driving the motor, a high-voltage battery module having a plurality of batteries (battery cells) stacked therein. In such vehicles, the batteries, the power control unit (PCU), and the like are housed in a casing in which various types of interlock mechanisms are used to block access from outside.
A battery pack disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-228526 has a battery casing in which a battery module and other ancillary parts are housed. Such a battery casing has a lower casing that supports the battery module and the ancillary parts, a battery module cover that includes a cover on the battery module, and an ancillary part cover that includes a cover on the ancillary parts.
The battery module cover is secured to the lower casing so as not to be detachable, while the ancillary part cover is secured to the lower casing with an interlock clip 1 shown in FIG. 11 therebetween so as to be detachable. The interlock clip 1 has a cylindrically shaped head 2 and a clip 3. The head 2 has a plurality of recessed locking holes 4 coaxially formed on the same circumference thereof. The interlock clip 1 is configured to be detachable through the engagement of a service plug (not illustrated) with the recessed locking hole 4.